a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming nonwoven fabrics.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make spunbonded fabrics by spinning filaments and using an air nozzle to attenuate and drive the filaments onto a moving collection surface to form a fabric which is subsequently bonded to secure the filaments in the fabric to each other. In the finished fabric the filaments will extend in all directions in the fabric to give the fabric a substantially uniform strength in every direction. While this fabric has good strength characteristics, it will not stretch in any direction. This is a disadvantage in some end uses where it is desirable to have a fabric which will stretch at least to some extent.